Unexplained Incidents
by confusingintentions
Summary: Cute one-shot about May and Drew. Contestshipping is there if you look close


Al _ways on the lookout for someone to hate,_

 _Picking on me like a dinner plate,_

 _You hid during classes and in between them_

 _Dunked me in the toilets..._

 **~Popular Song, MIKA ft Arianna Grande**

May's POV

I was 10 when I first met Drew Shu. He had the attitude of a 7th grader, one which I both admired and hated. His over-enlarged ego is what made him both insanely attractive and highly annoying. I had no doubt in my mind that despite his young age, he could get any girl he wanted. His green hair and green eyes combo plus his swagger made him irresistible. Well, at least to me.

His braveness is what saved me.

We were in recess, and I was climbing on the monkey bars. One of the "popular" girls had 'accidently' knocked her off the monkey bars, knocking me into one of her friends, Harley. I was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of anger 10-year old's, ready to beat the hell out of me. My best friend, Iris, was away sick and the teacher was nowhere to be found.

"You are so getting it, Haruka!" Harley shouted, holding a hand to his head. At that moment I decided I hated purple hair. A bunch of girls held me still, and I braced for a punch that never came. Instead, there was Drew, holding Harley's arm, preventing him from punching me.

"Seriously, hasn't your mummy told you not to hit girls?" he taunted him with a voice laced with sarcasm, yet his face was stone cold, including his green eyes. Harley returned the coldness, sending a death glare back at him.

"Sorry Drew, didn't know she was your girlfriend." The assumption had made my face turn red, but his demeanor was unfazed.

"Didn't know you had to hit girls Harley, but then again that does sound like a girl name. Transgender much?" A loud round of ooooh's went around the circle of people, the girls letting me go and more people joining the circle. I felt bad for starting the fight between the two boys, and I had felt the least I could do was to go get the teacher.

I ran into the classroom to see the teacher, Mr. Oak making out with a lady I didn't recognize. She was significantly younger than him, at least 7 years separating the couple. She had pretty brown hair that was pulled down into a ponytail, even though it didn't really go well with the pink shirt she had on. She had on yellow converse to top it off, which really didn't go with anything she was wearing, unless it matched her underclothes, even if so, it still looked ridiculous.

"Mr. Oak?" He quickly hopped off the young woman and stood up straight. The woman looked embarrassed, a light blush on her face as she straightens her clothes. I got a look at her eyes, any boy are they pretty. They're chestnut brown, with a slight red in them. I could see why he was hung on her. If I swung for that team I'm sure I'd probably like her too.

"How may I help you Ms. Haruka?" the lady made a swift and quiet exit, which reminded me why I came.

"Well, agirlhadknockedmedownfromthemonkeybarsandIhadfellonHarleyandhewaslike, insanelymadsohewastotallygoingtobeatmeupbutDrewstoppedthemandnowthey'regoing tofightandit'sallmyfault!!" he looks at me blankly and I realize I said everything too fast.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, a girl had knocked me down from the monkey bars and I had fell on Harley and he was like, insanely mad so he was totally going to beat me up but Drew stopped them and now they're going to fight and it's all my fault!!" With that, he had fast walked out of the classroom and out to the playground. There was a circle of people screaming and shouting with excitement, no doubt because the pair was fighting.

"That's it break it up! No recess for a week, the whole class!" The circle groaned, and despite the on-going fight, they walked in the classroom, still chattering about the fight. Mr. Oak broke up the two boys, and I accessed the fight. Drew has a cut on his cheek, but Harley has a black eye. Harley is spitting blood and Drew's knuckles are split. Drew looks ready for a round two, while Harley looks irritated. Mr. Oak has to hold Drew back from attacking Harley again, and Harley stomps away, slamming the school door behind him.

"I'm so sorry..." I avoid Drew's gaze and look at my feet.

"Geez June, always have to be in trouble huh? Luckily I was there to save you." He flicks his hair, and all my bad feelings for him go away.

"My name is May! And you didn't have to help me! You just got into a fight like the big idgit you are!!" I shout at him. We bicker for about 5 minutes before Mr. Oak interrupts.

"Well, whenever you guys are done arguing, come into the building and I'll write you a pass to the nurse. I'll let you off with a warning and a phone call home this time.

But next time, you will be getting harsh consequences." With that, he walks into the building.

"May... May Haruka!" I snap my head up to the teacher. Crap. He knows I wasn't paying attention...

"What types are Fairy type Pokémon weak against?

"Poison and... steel?" he sighs.

"That's right... But despite that I would prefer it if you would pay attention in my class for now on. Thank you." Iris giggles almost silently next to me.

"Hey! What's so funny about me getting in trouble?" I whisper-yell at her.

"It's not that you were in trouble, it's that you were staring at Drew. And you were practically drooling." She laughs some more.

"Seriously?" I groan, blushing and hitting my head on the desk. Once I felt like I've lived out the shame, I take a peek at Drew. He stares back at me and winks.

"May, your blushing again. Did you guys just have a moment? Oh my god you guys just had a moment!" She laughs really loud, receiving a glare from the teacher and stares from the other students. I put my head back down, trying to hide my new blush. Luckily for us, the bell rings, saving me from further embarrassment and her from getting into trouble with the teacher.

"Hey April wait up!" I stop at the door to turn in the middle of the hall to turn and glare at Drew only to be pulled into a hug.

"But-but my name is MAY!"

"Well I had to get your attention somehow." He whispers in my ear before letting me go and walking away, leaving me utterly confused with a smile on my face.


End file.
